


Interview Room

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when PC Robert Sugden interviews local yob and recently-arrested Aaron Livesy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a good little boy and I have shit memory so I have no idea of police protocols so the police jargon might be wrong. Oh well, who cares! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Any errors please point them out!

Robert heard the guy before he saw him, the shouting and balling could be heard from the station entrance. He'd only just come on shift yet immediately he was put to work.

"Man is Aaron Livesy, 24. Arrested for suspected assault during a bar fight. We're awaiting the CCTV footage but due to his behaviour they brought him in, apparently one of the guys named him as the instigator of the fight but we don't know for sure yet. He's on licence too."

Robert sighed and took the folder, glancing over it momentarily.

"Why do I always get the hot heads?"

His colleague smirked.

"Cause you're just as bad when you wanna be."

Robert huffed a laugh and pat his colleagues shoulder before passing him.

 

When he walked into the interview room, this 'Aaron' was up off his chair, hands in cuffs pacing the room.

"Well fuckin' finally! What, you done stuffin' your face with doughnuts and coffee to get to it aye?!"

Robert rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Someone watches too many American films it seems."

 

Aaron stood still, his expression with a permanent frown. Robert glanced over the man subtly, thinking to himself that if the guy wasn't such an obvious wannabe thug and didn't have a face like a slapped arse he'd make something worth looking at. Okay, maybe the way he was was still worth looking at, but-

"You just gonna sit their perving on me or are ya gonna get your job done?!"

Robert shook his head and cleared his throat, blushing subtly.

 

"Sit down Mr. Livesy."

Aaron stood defiant on the spot. Robert sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I get paid whether you cooperate or not. You, however, are only wasting your own time. So it's either sit yourself down and answer my questions calmly or we do this the complicated way where you end up spending another night, possibly one of many, in cuffs. So, if you wouldn't mind-"

 

Aaron snarled at the man before walking over to the chair, kicking it out slightly before sitting down with a huff. Robert with a smug grin and then sat forward.

 

"So... how about you tell me what happened?"

Aaron shook his head angrily.

"Do you lot not talk at all?! I told your flippin' mate what happened, I wasn't even near the damn bar when the fight cracked out!"

"So, you just happened to be there when my colleagues arrived?"

"Well yeah, the bar I was at was right next door, so naturally, when I walk out I walked into the shit show. Not my fault your lot can't do their job properly, picking up the wrong flippin' guys!"

 

Robert wrote something down and shook his head lightly.

"The bar you were in, what was it called?"

Aaron frowned. "What's it to you?!"

Robert shook his head again with a slight smile.

"Because I can get access to the bar's CCTV if need be to corroborate your story."

Aaron let out an annoyed sigh.

"Bar West."

Robert frowned.

"The gay bar?!"

Aaron frowned himself.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?!"

Robert shook his head.

"Course not. I-I just-"

"What? You thought cause I'm not wearing a tank top and singing show tunes I can't fancy blokes?"

"No! I-I just go there myself that's all! So there's no judgements from me!"

 

Aaron fell silent, swallowing. For the first time since being in the place, he calmed himself down and scanned the man in front of him over. Now he had a good look, he couldn't deny that this "Robert Sugden" was fit as. His shirt left little to the imagination, and now all Aaron could think about was how nice it'd be for this guy to bend him over the desk with those beefy arms and fuck him senseless.

 

Robert sighed and put his hands on the desk.

"So why don't you tell me why you were kicking off when my colleagues spoke to you?"

"Spoke to me?! Your lot took one look at me and tackled me to the ground! It's me who should be pressing charges on you lot!"

Robert rubbed his head and sat forward.

"Can you please calm down? It'd be much easier for us to get this done if you weren't so damn angry!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! I'm on license! If I get charged for this, I'm goin' down! For somet I wasn't even involved in-"

"Okay, I get that." Robert said calmly. "So it'd be a heck of a lot easier if you just calmed down and spoke to me in a calm manner. Like I said, the quicker I get your story, the quicker you're out of here."

Aaron stared at Robert before taking a deep breath and nodding.

Robert smiled at him and put his pen back to his paper.

 

"So, tell me what happened when you left Bar West."

Aaron sighed and put his cuffed hands on the table.

"I walked out, saw a fight was erupting. There was a guy on the floor, being hit. The guy was defenceless, he couldn't do owt. I stepped in and dragged a guy off him, then I knelt down to help him, only for your lot to drag me away!"

 

Robert watched him with a raised eyebrow before sitting back.

"You're lying."

 

Aaron frowned with a scowl.

"You what?! How the hell would you know eh?!"

"Well c'mon Aaron, you're expecting me to believe you went out of your way to help a poor defenceless victim? Gimmie a break!"

"Yeah well, maybe you're just shit at your job!"

"I'm great at my job, one of the best actually" he said smugly.

"Not arrogant at all." Aaron scoffed.

 

Robert watched him for a few moments.

"If you're gonna lie Mr. Livesy at least make it believable."

"What do you know eh?! What gives you the right to judge me in anyway?! Think you know me?! What? Just cause I'm a bit of a hothead with a record that means I'm a wrong 'un who wouldn't help someone when they needed it?!"

"Well being arrested for murder a few years ago gives me a fair indication!"

 

Aaron saw red and violently smashed his hands against the table, creating a loud noise. Robert was slightly startled but didn't have time to react when Aaron leant in. He swallowed as he felt Aaron's breath on his face, his eyes flickering from Aaron's eyes then his lips.

"I was found not guilty for that. Turns out helping your quadriplegic boyfriend to die when he wanted to isn't murder, mate."

 

Robert's mouth fell open and he looked at Aaron who was still in his face, tears in his eyes.

He swallowed and stuttered as Aaron sat back and looked away with a frown.

"I-I'm sorry, I just saw-"

"-Yeah well, like I said. Just like everyone else. Judging me before you even know me."

 

They remained in silence for a good few moments. Robert looked at the file and saw the not guilty verdict of his murder charge. He swallowed and looked up at Aaron.

 

"I-It must of been tough for you. I'm sorry, I should of read the file more carefully."

Aaron swallowed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yeah, you should of."

 

Robert wrapped his hand around his other, before moving his chair forward with his hands out.

"Look, I just wanna get this cleared up for you yeah? Is the story you're telling me the truth?"

Aaron let out an annoyed sigh, much calmer than before.

"Yes."

 

Robert nodded and began writing again, then reading the report from the scene.

 

"Our colleagues said there was another guy with you at the time but he ran off. Was he a friend?"

Aaron shrugged. "Just some lad I picked up at the bar. Didn't fancy sticking around to help me, I'm 'not good looking enough to deal with the hassle for a one night stand' apparently."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"He said that?"

"Yep." Aaron nodded.

Robert shook his head. "Idiot."

"What?" Aaron frowned.

"The guy I mean, look at you, you're fit-"

 

Robert's eyes widened and he closed his mouth, turning red. Aaron bit his lip and silently laughed. Robert cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Unprofessional of me."

Aaron sat back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. You're not so bad looking yourself. Sans the personality."

Robert let out a small laugh.

"Likewise."

They both smiled but didn't look at each other.

 

"So, you left Bar West with a guy, saw the fight and then intervened to help one of the victims, the guy you were with ran off, you pulled another guy of the victim and went to help him only to be apprehended by my colleagues?"

Aaron nodded.

 

Robert smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak.

 

"Sir?"

Robert turned his head around towards the door, his colleague signalling him to come out. Robert stood up, staring at Aaron as he walked out of the door.

 

"Yeah?"

"CCTV footage is in."

Robert nodded and walked to another room. He watched the footage and nodded.

"Seems he was telling the truth. Fits with his story."

Robert sighed and nodded again.

"So a waste of time really."

"'Fraid so." his colleague smiled apologetically.

Robert smiled back and turned back to the room, walking in and placing his hands on the table.

 

"Looks like you're free to go, Mr. Livesy."

Aaron sat back in his chair and placed his hands on his lap.

"So you know I was telling the truth then?"

Robert nodded. "Yep."

Aaron smirked and bit his bottom lip.

"Bet that kills ya."

Robert laughed and shook his head.

"You wanna leave or not?"

Aaron looked Robert up and down, before standing up.

"Guess so."

 

Aaron began walking towards the door and then Robert shut his eyes before turning.

"A drink?!"

 

Aaron froze and turned around with a furrowed brow.

"Excuse me?"

 

Robert wiped his face and sighed.

"A drink. Would.. would you like to go for a drink or something, with me?"

 

Aaron looked shocked for a moment.

"You windin' me up?"

Robert just shook his head.

 

"I mean.. y'know.. if you wanted- I-I was only in for a couple of hours covering for a mate, I get off at 11?"

"-You sure a member of the filth can have a drink with a guy on license?" he smirked.

Robert tried not to smile and shrugged. "There's a first for everything."

Aaron bit his lip and looked down, before gesturing out his chained hands towards Robert.

"Go on then, take these off so I can give you my number."

 

**

 

Robert grinded against Aaron, Aaron squirming as Robert's dick filled him. Robert smirked and panted in Aaron's ear, once again thrusting hard up and down into him. Robert pulled them both up so they were kneeling, Aaron flush against Robert's chest as he fisted Aaron's cock in time with his own thrusts, Aaron moaning freely and holding onto Robert's other hand which was digging into his hip. Aaron reached back and pulled Robert's mouth to his own, kissing and breathing against each other before Robert stilled and came into him, his hand continuing to jerk Aaron until he came over Robert's fist onto the sheets. They caught their breath back and Robert pulled out, pushing Aaron down and round onto his back and kissing him deeply. He rolled off of him and kissed his shoulder.

 

"Well, that gives your title as a member of the filth a new meaning." Aaron smirked, gently slapping Robert's chest.

"Yeah well, had to show you I'm not to be messed with." Robert smiled with a wink.

"That right yeah?"

Robert rolled over onto Aaron and leant in close to his lips.

"Yeah."

 

Aaron grinned as Robert kissed him again, before pulling away.

"So... do I have to get in trouble again to see you?"

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Again? You're not done being in trouble this time."

Aaron frowned.

"You what? I wasn't in the bar?!"

Robert bit his lip and leant in close to Aaron's ear.

"Yeah, I'm charging you with being so damn sexy. You're sentenced to house arrest. This house, to be precise."

Aaron smirked and turned his face so his lips touched Robert's ear.

"Oh yeah? How you gonna keep me here?"

Robert smirked himself before leaning over to his cabinet and then retuning to Aaron, dangling handcuffs in his hand.

"Lock you up so you can't leave."

 

Aaron laughed as Robert kissed his neck, Robert pinning his hands above his head and then joining in the laughter.

 

Aaron had never been so happy to be in trouble in his life.


End file.
